


Biting the Bullet

by TheLittlePlaidMaid77



Category: Original Work
Genre: 15th infantry, 1st infantry, Boys In Love, Closeted Character, First work - Freeform, Friendship/Love, Gay love pierces through the veil, Love, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Secret Relationship, Soldiers, War, World War 2, enlisting, eventual hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePlaidMaid77/pseuds/TheLittlePlaidMaid77
Summary: Battle filled the air, roars of mortars and gunfire, cries of outrage from both sides, ragged and deep sobs and whimpers were drowned out, the dead and dying forgotten as those who could fight ducked and returned fire, thoughts of family, lovers, and friends going through everyone’s mind as they prayed that they would make it through. This was especially true for two men whose lives were as intertwined as their hearts, a thing encouraged by the Greeks but was frowned upon by the British in the second Great War where love in the trenches was found between the two but hidden from not only their government but from their friends and comrades.





	1. The Shed

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kinda the start of my story eventually there will be more drama and action so be patient but i kinda wanted to see what people thought so far

“Lel you can’t be serious why would you want to do something as stupid as sign your life away” Gilbert said tension biting in his throat as he ran his rough hands through his dark hair

“I’m not signing it away, I'm enlisting that’s all” Leland Harris growled “I need to get out of here, it’s not like I’m any use to the family anyway, somehow I landed in the only farming family who didn’t need extra hands” the boy continued throwing a few more things into his worn bag that was lying on the bed

“Well did you even think that maybe I don’t want to lose you to some Nazi bastard” Gilbert said nearly shouting only keeping the rage bottled up inside him in fear that the rest of the Harris family would hear their argument in the small cramped cottage

“Then come with me,” the shorter boy whispered pausing in his packing to edge closer to Gilbert, bodies nearly touching

“Lel I-I can’t mother-“

“Your mother doesn’t give a damn Gilbert and you know it,” Leland started again turning back to the pile of ragged clothes on the bed picking the warmer and less worn wool shirts and pants from the pile stuffing them harshly into his sack

“Fine," Gilbert, took a deep breath "I’ll come but you have to promise me I’m not gonna lose you-“ Gilbert paused “cause even thinking about watching you get shot out there is too painful to even fantasize about”

Leland's head swivled looking the dark haired boy in the eye “I swear on my word I’ll do my best” he said somberly

Gilbert nodded and padded over to where the blond stood his arms wrapping around the other’s middle, nose pressed against Leland's neck breathing in the familiar scent of wood smoke, cheap cigarettes, and hard earned sweat. “You better bring an extra pair of socks I bet it gets cold in the trenches” he whispered looking over Lelalnd's shoulder

Leland sighed as he tossed another grey pair of socks into the bag, the prescence of his lifelong friend made the bleak situation somehow lighter especially since he knew he wasn’t going into this alone

The sound of heavy boots alerted the two men and they quickly separated Gilbert leaning against the old dresser fumbling for a cigarette and light while Leland shoved the bag full of his clothes under the bed

“Oi lads Da' needs you to help with the old shed, finally gonna tear the bloody thing down” the eldest Harris brother Charlie shouted barging in, golden hair hanging past his ears dirt smudging his cheeks and arms, his dark pants were caked in old and new mud.

Gilbert glanced at Leland before shoving the unlit cigarette back into his pocket “Thought you and your brothers could handle that” Gilbert said a smirk on his lips

“Thought we needed your expert wit and Lel’s smarts” Charlie chuckled grabbing his brother playfully mussing his hair while he started to push him out the room and down the old creaky stairs, Gilbert following close behind, eyes rolling as the two brothers scuffled downstairs

“Hey easy don’t need to be cleaning blood off the floor from your tomfoolery” Moira Harris yelled goodheartedly from the sink, Leland’s slightly younger sister was helping dry the washed dishes her brown hair down in a braid similar to her mother's

Gilbert followed the boys waving as he passed the two women rolling his eyes at the childish behavior remembering the promise he had just made trying to imagine the boy in front of him in uniform or in the trenches

“Gil you coming?” Leland shouted pushing his brother off as they made their way to the shed far off from the house

Gilbert shook his head forcing the unwanted thoughts out of his head, “Yeah, coming” he replied jogging to catch up to the youth pushing Charlie ahead while placing his arm around Leland’s shoulder grateful for the nice day, probably one of their last they would spend together though Gilbert tried to shake that thought out of his head while they passed by the spring blossoms on the trees ahead. Leland bumped against him before shaking Gilbert off, the farm-boy always aware of his family’s eyes on the two, Gilbert might have been annoyed at the habit if it wasn’t for the fact that he depended on the Harris’ just as much as Leland. With his father dead and his mother a horrid drunk he didn’t have anywhere else to go so he was grateful for every touch outside closed doors.

The shed was an old fort the Harris kids had used for most of their childhoods Gilbert also had nice memories of sleeping out here when the nights were especially nice, it had been one of the few spots the two were willing to be themselves, though now with the war and the sudden need for more space to plant, the old hideaway was being dismantled, Gilbert could make out six figures crowding around the shed four about his height working on taking down the old worn roof that leaked when it rained and the other two who weren’t much smaller kept vanishing inside to remove any treasures that were sure to still be hidden in the many cubbies that the clubhouse had to offer

“Look who I found” Charlie announced cheerfully going over to help with the uneven side of the effort, muscles bulging as the two young men on the roof pushed part of it off, with it being quickly removed by Charlie and his father of the same name.

“What can we do Da'?” Leland asked coming over to help move the siding while Gilbert went to stand by the younger Harris’ looking over their treasure trove for anything of his

“You can help me and John move this to the donation pile, the military needs all the spare metal they can get their paws on” the elder Harris said gruffly as the three moved the shingle to a growing pile near the tree line, “Gilbert as for you, help William and Edwin, with the roof, be careful though don’t want you to lose a hand“

Gilbert chuckled and climbed the wood pile stacked by one of the walls “Willie help me up,” Gilbert said reaching out for the brunette who took after his mother with light brown hair and raging dimples.

“About time you came by, thought we were going to have to tear this palace down ourselves” William chuckled helping Gilbert up balancing on the few solid places left on the roof. Edwin was busying himself with another shingle prying it off the sundried bricks with the claw part of a hammer

“Well your brother takes forever to get ready,” Gilbert whispered glancing at the patriarch of the family who still didn’t know that Leland was leaving for the battle front soon. Gilbert pulled away and grabbed a hammer for himself from the wooden tool box that sat on one of the tin panels and started working on the other side of the slab that Edwin was working on

As the family worked Gilbert would catch glances of Leland and give a small smile as he watched the boy talking with Charlie, his hair gleaming in the afternoon sun “Hey Gil you done with that side” Edwin asked huskily bringing Gilbert’s attention back to the work at hand, Gilbert gave a curt nod and stood up carefully balancing on the bricks as the three boys on the roof pulled the slate until it finally came unstuck from the brick

“Ready when you are Da'” William shouted

Taking apart the shed took hours and the sun was already going down when the Harris clan came stomping back to the cottage dirty, sweaty, and laughing from a joke that Michael, the youngest boy had made. “Supper will be ready soon I suggest you all get cleaned up,” Moira called over the racket “Oh Gilbert, you going to be joining us tonight” she added a knowing smile on her sweet face, knowing he would be. Gilbert had had an open spot in the Harris home ever since his mother had married an angry drunk who was just as abusive to the boy as his mother was.

“If there’s enough for one more” Gilbert replied clapping his hands on Leland’s passing shoulders steering him to the single bathroom where the rest of the hard workers were congregated using an old rag to wipe their dust caked hands and faces

After a dinner that was full of laughter from the younger Harris’ and serious conversation about the incoming war and bombing of London from the older part of the family, Gilbert and Leland retired upstairs to the shared bedroom, taking advantage of the seldom empty room the two quickly started making plans for Leland's enlistment and Gilbert's plan to follow him


	2. On the Moonlit Path

“We need to do it tonight,” Leland said gravely wiping his hand over his face tiredly flopping on the small bed where Gilbert was already laying “Are you sure you want to do this, I can take care of myself out there” he continued flipping over to face the raven haired boy, worry lines marring his sun-kissed face 

 

“You keep saying that, but I don’t always trust your judgment” Gilbert replied taking the boy’s hand and rubbing soft circles on the knuckle with his thumb “You’re right though the country needs men to fight and it would be better if we were gunning those Kraut heretics together rather than me waiting like some dame for you to come home” he continued studying Leland’s face trying to memorize the fleeting moment, how Leland’s hazel eyes seemed to dance in the candlelight and even though the dim flames casted shadows over his youthful face Gilbert could still make out the freckles that seldom popped from Leland’s face, and dappled his cheeks and the bridge of his nose

 

“Fine, if you’re really sure we’ll go when everyone falls asleep” Leland whispered pressing his forehead against Gilbert’s, a gentle and intimate touch in a hardened and loud world, one that was quickly erased as the blond got up to get ready for bed, changing into clean clothes while Gilbert did the same packing a bag as the rest of the Harris boys started to trudge into the room all looking exhausted from the day’s work. 

 

It was going to be a cramped night cause even though Charlie, William, and John had homes and wives of their own it wasn’t uncommon for them to stay at the old homestead especially after a hard day’s work; which put Gilbert in a sleeping bag on the floor next to Leland’s bed.

 

“Gil where you running off to,” Charlie asked the dark haired youth, who was sitting on the bed across from him watching as he rolled up a pair of socks and stuffed it in his bag

 

“Can’t say I know just yet” Gilbert replied trying not to smirk at the responding grunt and eye roll 

 

“Well just make sure ye take care of Lel, wherever you two are shipped off to,” William said as he passed by 

 

“Shipped off to? What is he talking about” Charlie asked sharply unaware of his brother’s plot to enlist or Gilbert’s plan to follow him

 

“I’m enlisting, and Gil’s coming with me” Leland admitted glancing at the younger kids who were already passed out in their beds near the end of the room nearest to the window

 

“Leland you do realize how dangerous that is! You could die, both of you could die and for what a war that even the almighty Yankees haven’t gotten involved in” Charlie growled getting up suddenly from his spot on the bed anger piercing his calm exterior.

 

“Charlie it’s been done, and if you think you’re going to change my mind it’s too late” Leland said not flinching as his older brother got in his face.

 

“Charlie, he’s old enough to make his own decisions; for God’s sake he’s 18 if he was anywhere else he would have already gotten scooped up” John interrupted getting between the two men pushing Charlie back over to his side of the room 

 

Gilbert’s breath caught in his throat, if Charlie said anything about this to the senior Harris their goose would be cooked, and although he half-wished that Leland would be forced to stay, he knew the hotheaded teen would still sneak out in the middle of the night but without him 

 

“You’re going to watch him” Charlie growled staring at Gilbert with a protective intensity that honestly scared him. Gilbert just nodded feeling Leland hovering behind him, Gilbert had to mentally restrain himself from touching him to ease the stress he could feel coming off the boy in waves “I swear to God if you come back without him, and I really don’t care why, but if he isn’t with you when you come back. I will literally strangle you with my bare hands.” Charlie threatened softly getting in Gilbert’s face making it clear that he was not to be messed with.

 

“The only way he isn’t coming back is if I’m already dead,” Gilbert said coolly

 

Charlie seemed satisfied with the answer clapping Leland on the shoulder before going to bed leaving Gilbert to finish packing and waiting for the house to quiet down, 

 

It was around midnight when Gilbert saw Leland’s socks hit the ground, his signal that it was time, wiggling out of the bag he cleaned up his area leaving the note he had wrote earlier, much to Leland’s dismay seemingly wanting to just vanish and not give his family a chance to pull him back home before he saw action. But Gilbert owed the Harris’ this, they took him in when he needed them most and leaving without a word felt wrong, so he left evidence behind making sure to explain how much he appreciated the family that took him in and how they would send word back as soon as they could.

 

The two crept downstairs being careful of the creaky stairs and trying not to burst from the sure tension of what they were doing. When the couple was outside both took a deep breath trying not to burst out in a fit of nervous laughter “You ready Corporal?” Gilbert gently teased punching him in the shoulder

 

“That’s General to you Private” Leland retorted a grin plastered on his face as the two left the yard heading to the enlistment desk currently being held in the village’s town hall, 

 

The pair knew it would take at least 4 hours on foot to get into town so they took advantage of the time they had where there were no prying eyes or wagging tongues,” Okay, we make it out what’s the first thing you do” Gilbert asked holding Leland’s hand feeling electricity surge through him as they walked, it was a warm summer night and the path ahead was lit by the full moon bathing both boys in silver light,

 

“Marry the first nurse I can” Leland teased squeezing the dark haired man’s hand “- but being serious I think I would want to come home, see the folks make sure Charlie doesn’t kill you, settle down maybe raise sheep or somethin’” 

 

“Appreciate that. I think I might want to travel” Gilbert said, after a heartbeat surprising himself, he hadn’t been much adventurer but now with the future laid out in front of him the idea seemed more realistic at least now that he was getting out into the world and not stuck at the farm where dreams ended at the fence line

 

“Traveling- really? Thought you would want to do something more lucrative or at least more local,” Leland breathed failing to keep the disappointment out of his voice

 

“You really think I would leave you behind, Hell your coming with me, especially since I have to keep an eye on you” Gilbert chuckled leaning against the blond placing his lips on the boy’s cheek 

 

Leland blushed kicking at a loose rock causing it to go skittering down the cobbled path, “Don’t think Charlie meant that you always had to be there” though the thought of not living with Gilbert had never crossed his mind, they were a pair, like socks you couldn’t have one without the other

 

“Well that’s how I’m taking it” Gilbert replied kicking the rock further a mischievous grin blooming on his lips

 

The rest of the journey was mostly in compatible conversation, betting how many push-ups they could do, talking about the things they were going to miss, the realness of what was in the way of the next part of life loomed over both of the young men like a shadow, but the boys purposely ignored it kicking the same stone and watching it bounce down the unpaved road hands intertwined. 

 

By the time they had reached the outskirts of town the sky had begun to lighten to a light purple 

 

“So you ready to be heroes?” Leland asked abruptly pulling his hand out of Gilbert’s grasp as the houses started to get closer together

 

“I think I’m ready for a break” Gilbert sighed sitting on a boulder that was fortunately right next to the road, tugging his canteen out of his bag and taking a swig, Leland jumped up next to him and took the canteen after him, sipping as the sun slowly rose in front of them, Gilbert sighed and covered Leland’s long wiry fingers with his own taking in the moment, aware that this could be the last sunrise they shared 

 

“Hey, don’t worry it’ll be fine” Leland purred resting his head on Gilbert’s broad shoulder,

 

“I know but I wish we didn’t have to hide like this” Gilbert whispered tightening his grip on the blonde’s hand like if he let go he’d disappear. 

 

“Maybe one day we won’t,” Leland replied, it had been hard for both of them to hide the affectionate touches and keep it like before when they were just best friends, even harder with the house at full capacity like it was the night before, but now they faced an even more difficult adversary with people who might be harder to fool “Okay break time’s over, platoon let’s move” Leland chuckled hoping off the rock acting surprisingly optimistic for someone who had walked most of the night 

Gilbert rolled his eyes and followed stuffing his canteen back into his pack as he walked the small town getting closer and closer with each step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated hope everyone enjoyed this installment


	3. Signing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys sign up and meet some friends along the way

Finally the pair got into town hands strictly at their sides all wanting and need pushed aside, the day was looking nice and as the youths went through town excitement and fear energized their weary feet, stopping in front of Town Hall Leland glanced at his companion “You sure you wanna do this?” he asked once more

Without a word Gilbert trudged up the steps his actions speaking for him

Both boys headed straight to the desk, the man behind it was large and muscular, light blonde hair adorned his head like a crown exposing the bald patch at the very top of his head. “Excuse me sir, we would like to enlist” Gilbert said trying to seem confident in his statement.

“Okay well Doc’s running late so just wait here then we can do the physical and we can sort ye all out,” the man said gruffly his British accent heavy

“Yes sir,” Gilbert said leaving the recruiter, Leland at his heels, glancing at Leland Gilbert noticed the youth was a lot paler than he had been when they entered the building “Lel you okay?”

“Yeah, fine as a fiddle in February, why?”

Gilbert narrowed his eyes, not believing the obvious deception “No reason, do ye want to wait outside? It’s a nice day shouldn’t waste it in here” he said gesturing around at the depressing building.

Leland nodded and looked over toward the man at the desk before turning around leading the way back out. The sun was just peeking past the building, taking a seat on the stone stairs Leland looked up at Gilbert who was staring stoically off in the distance “Waiting for an invitation or did ye knees stop working?”

“Hilarious they should put ya in the USO, safer too with your track record” Gilbert joked collapsing next to him legs stretching out over the steps looking over the town square like a king, his posture relaxed yet still commanding.   

“I only shot someone in the foot once, and he deserved it might I remind you” Leland shot back picking out a cigarette from his pack and handing it to Gilbert, before grabbing one for himself, which he lit up then lit Gilbert’s with an old lighter he had been given as a farewell present from one of his brothers,

“What did Father Thomas do that earned him a bullet in the foot?” Gilbert asked grinning barely remembering the scolding Leland got when his folks found out that he had shot a priest

“Called ya the unholy offspring of a man robbed of his morals and a woman who danced with the devil, and as such I should cut ties with you before my soul is corrupted and discarded into the fires of hell, and that by inviting you to live with us my Mum has damned her whole family to hell and that we should find a new church because he didn’t want his flock tainted with people that align themselves with Satan’s brood” Leland recounted taking a drag

“So instead of knocking his lights out you shot him” Gilbert laughed taking a deep drag before exhaling

“I was 13, Da’ just taught me how to shoot, you’re welcome for defending your honor, punk”

“Well thank you, never knew I was the reason you were nearly arrested and had to paint fences all summer,” Gilbert said taking another drag.

Leland nodded his attention set on the dark-haired youth trying to commit his face to memory, staring at his lips which held the white papered stick gently but firmly, remembering the feel of them as they pressed against naked flesh and sucked until bruises formed  

 “Stop looking at me like that” Gilbert whispered as he exhaled breaking the silence. 

“Like what?” Leland asked innocently inhaling greedily before exhaling throwing his head back glancing at Gilbert a twinkle In his eye

Gilbert leaned close to the blond “Like ye wanna kiss me” Gilbert hissed into Leland’s ear clapping him on the shoulder with one hand before putting the cigarette back to his lips with the other

“Make me” Leland murmured, smirking as he watched Gilbert’s face turned pink.

The town had started to liven up, the occasional person crossing the square was more frequent and vendors had started to gather with their goods, and shop owners were opening up their stores to lure in customers

The pair spent the time waiting for the doctor, smoking and resting from the long hike into town, making bets about how much longer they would have to wait, and if they would be able to woo various dames that passed

“You couldn’t get a date even if you paid her” Leland teased hazel eyes shining mischievously.

“Well then you owe me some income punk” Gilbert retorted softly, before Leland could shoot back a retort, a well-dressed gentleman in horn-rimmed glasses walked up the stairs into the building, bag at his side “Who wants to bet that’s the doctor,” Gilbert said getting up and brushing himself off extinguishing his smoke while Leland did the same

Leland nodded “Ye better be healthy, be a shame if I was winning the war without you” he said

“Worry about yourself I wasn’t the one panting the whole way up here” Gilbert retorted earning a kick in the pants for his troubles

When they entered the building, there was a little more foot traffic and there were even a couple of young men standing in line already, the boys joined the line standing behind a tall dark skinned man who couldn’t have been any older than 19.

They waited in silence not paying attention to anyone until Gilbert was next in line and what was being said caused both men to tense “Boy, yer not eligible, so I suggest you go home ” the man working the desk said

“I haven’t even had my physical” the wannabe recruit said

“Doesn’t matter, Next” the boy physically wilted shoulders sagging head hung in defeat didn’t move from the front of the line

“Sir please go before I get someone to kick your pansy ass out of here” the recruiter growled. Leland took a step forward but Gilbert put a calming hand on his shoulder and shook his head, taking a controlled breath he surged forward seeing that other than being a little young there was no reason to turn him away.

“Uh excuse me, I know it’s not my place but what disqualifies this man from joining up?” Gilbert asked innocently glancing at the young man before giving the gentleman behind the desk an accusatory glare

“This is none of your business and-“the man started

“If you are turning someone away just for what they look like then who do you think is going to fight your war when you run out of the preferred skin tone” Gilbert growled placing both hands on the desk, shoulders tense. “If you want me you’re going to be letting my friend here join up as well no questions asked and a special note in his file insisting he’s with me and not just in some stockroom” he continued glancing over his shoulder to give the nervous looking boy a reassuring nod

The man behind the desk paused, an annoyed glower hardening the already stone-like features, “Welcome to the military, boy” he muttered handing over the paperwork  

Gilbert grinned triumphantly and let the boy finish signing papers and then started his own process noticing the dark skin man hanging around even after he left to get his physical, after he signed the remaining paperwork and took his orders he waited for Leland who disappeared for his physical, leaning against a wall reading and rereading his paperwork shocked that he did it, he was in the Army-

Someone cleared their throat, Gilbert glanced up and he was face to face with the man he helped “Thank you, for what you did back there, I really appreciate it” the man said his voice low and gravely surprising for someone so young

“It’s your right to protect the Crown,” Gilbert said shrugging “I’m Gilbert by the way” he continued offering his hand

“Eddie” the boy responded returning the handshake, his firm strong and hands rough from manual labor

“Where did they did they put you?” Gilbert asked

“The 15th Infantry Brigade, didn’t think they were actually going to listen to you, never thought a guy like me would see combat, so thanks,” Eddie said a small grin on his face  

“Aw shucks don’t thank me just yet, might get all our arses killed out there,” Gilbert said waving down the praise

“Hey lads whose ready to kill some Kraut bastards” Leland interjected papers clutched in one hand the other clapping Gilbert on the shoulder

“Leland, meet Eddie, Eddie this is Leland; friend, punk, and German killer,” Gilbert said fondly

“Nice to meet you, the 1st Infantry is gonna be the talk of the trenches” Leland declared

“Wait what” Gilbert whispered his heart dropping to the floor, _how was he gonna protect him now_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mean to stop it at a cliffhanger or did I get impatient and wanted to post the 3rd chapter hmmmm the world may never know
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed 
> 
> kudos and reviews are love

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews are love


End file.
